my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001
This sound effect can be found on The Premiere Edition Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. Sound Effect Description Sheep; Baa, Medium Perspective, Debuted in Charlotte's Web in 1973. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect AudioMicro Used In TV Shows *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *Adventure Time *The Amazing World of Gumball *Animaniacs *Arthur *The Baby Huey Show *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! *Back at the Barnyard *Baby Looney Tunes *Barney & Friends *Beakman's World *The Big Comfy Couch (Heard once in "Where Do Clowns Come From?.") *Blue's Clues *Bob's Burgers *Boy Meets World *Bunsen Is A Beast! *The Busy World of Richard Scarry *The Buzz on Maggie *Caillou *Camp Lazlo *CatDog *Charlie and Lola (Heard once in "I Want To Play Music Too.") *Chowder *Clarence *The Cleveland Show *Codename: Kids Next Door *Courage The Cowardly Dog *Cow and Chicken *Darkwing Duck *Dexter's Laboratory *Disney's House of Mouse *Dog City *Dora the Explorer *Doug *Dragon Tales (Heard twice in "Sticky Situation.") *DreamWorks Dragons *DuckTales *Drake & Josh *Ed Edd n Eddy *Eek! The Cat *The Fairly OddParents (Heard once in "Odd, Odd West.") *Family Guy *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Futurama *The Garfield Show *Glove and Boots *Hee-Haw *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Histeria! *Johnny Bravo *Johnny Test *Kipper (Heard in "The Farm.") *King of the Hill *Krypto the Superdog *Lalaloopsy *The Looney Tunes Show *Mickey Mouse *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Heard once in "Daisy bo Peep.") *Mickey Mouse Works *Motorway Patrol *Mr. Bean *Mr. Bean: The Animated Series *The Office *Oh Yeah! Cartoons *The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Series) *Phineas and Ferb *Pickle and Peanut *Pinky and the Brain *Planet Sheen *The Powerpuff Girls (Heard once in "Tough Love" and "The Rowdyruff Boys.") *The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) *Qi *Quack Pack *Raw Toonage *The Rechid Family (Heard once in "Odd Odd West.") *Regular Show *The Ren & Stimpy Show *Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon *Road Rovers *Robot Chicken *Rocko's Modern Life *Rugrats *Sabrina, the Teenage Witch *Sesame Street *The 7D *Shaun the Sheep *The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show *Shaggy and Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! *The Simpsons *Sing Me a Story with Belle (Heard once in the intro.) *SpongeBob SquarePants *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries *Talespin *Thomas & Friends *321 Penguins *Timon & Pumbaa *Tiny Toon Adventures *The Tofus (Heard in "Sacked!") *The Tom and Jerry Show *Tom and Jerry Tales *2 Stupid Dogs/Super Secret Secret Squirrel *VeggieTales *What About Mimi? (Heard twice in "Down on the Farm.") *What's New, Scooby-Doo? TV Specials Movies *The Adventures of Milo and Otis (1989) *Animal Farm (1999) *Babe (1995) *Black Sheep (1996) *Black Sheep (2006) *Charlotte's Web (1973) *Charlotte's Web (2006) *Daddy Day Care (2003) *Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (2006) *Home on the Range (2004) *How to Train Your Dragon (2010) *How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) *Jungle 2 Jungle (1997) *Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (2015) *Monty Python and the Holy Grail (1975) *Muppets from Space (1999) *101 Dalmatians (1996) *The Princess Bride (1987) *Racing Stripes (2005) *Shaun the Sheep Movie (2015) *Shrek (2001) *Son in Law (1993) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000) *Zootopia (2016) Video Games PC: *SimCity 3000 Unlimited PlayStation: *Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! (Video Game) PlayStation 2: *Cartoon Network Racing (Video Game) Nintendo GameCube: *Worms 3D (Video Game) Nintendo GameBoy Advance: *Charlotte's Web Nintendo DS: *Baby Pals (Video Game) *Cartoon Network Racing (Video Game) *Charlotte's Web Special Features *Charlotte's Web: Meet The Animals (1973) (Special Features) Promos *Noggin: Phred on Your Head Show (2001-2002) (Promos) TV Commercials Japan: *Nissan Cube (2007) USA: *Budweiser - Zoo Menagerie (2005) *Paper Mario (2001) (Commercials) Shorts *Looney Tunes Cartoons (Shorts) *Muppet Time (1994) (Shorts) *Tom and Jerry (Shorts) Trailers *Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (2006) (Trailers) Stories *Farm Fresh Stanley (2001) (Stories) Anime *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (Low Pitched) Image Gallery Aria the Scarlet Ammo Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 (Low Pitched).jpg|Aria the Scarlet Ammo Ep. 10: "Special Training" Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 (Low Pitched) Measure_that_Animal_Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001.png|Measure that Animal Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 Murray_Cleans_Up_Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001.png|Murray Cleans Up Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 The Big Comfy Couch Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001.png|The Big Comfy Couch Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 Dragon Tales Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001.png|Dragon Tales Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 Dragon Tales Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 1.png|Dragon Tales Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 bandicam 2018-09-29 17-53-36-465.jpg|The Fairly OddParents Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 Sing Me a Story with Belle Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001.jpg|Sing Me a Story with Belle Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge Category:Sheep Sound Effects